Cahill Champion
by SushiPoke
Summary: When the Cahills enter a competion, they have no idea what is in store for them! But who will rise among all of them?
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to Cahill Champion! I'm your host, NKRULES! This is a game show, where contestants from The 39 Clues compete to become the next Cahill Champion! Here are the contestants:

Amy Cahill

Dan Cahill

Nellie Gomez

Ian Kabra

Natalie Kabra

Jonah Wizard

Pheonix Wizard

Reagan Holt

Madison Holt

Hamilton Holt

Alistair Oh

Sinead Starling

Ned Starling

Ted Starling

Vote who you want eliminated! Next week, there will be a quest, which will conclude who has the Madrigal Force. Whoever has the Madrigal Force will be excused from the elimination, but until then….. who will be the CAHILL CHAMPION?


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A: Guess what? I'm back, and will be updating more often! Woohoo!**

**I forgot to mention last chapter to vote for whoever will get the Madrigal Force...sorry! That will be happening from now on. Also, for the sake of the contest, Ted is not blind.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own The 39 Clues..sadly.**

* * *

><p>"GROUP MEETING!"<p>

A voice yelled over the intercom, waking up every shut eye in the dorm. Dan and Hamilton were already awake, playing on the PS2 all night. Sushi smirked as she observed the two, rubbing their eyes but still keeping their game faces on, from the surveillance room.

From the surveillance room, Sushi could see all around the house, and monitor the Cahills' activities. She was specifically keeping an eye on Ian and Amy. An anonymous person (*cough* Dan*cough*) had warned her about the two so-called lovebirds. Sushi couldn't afford distraction from the contest, although a good showmance was fine by her.

Before going up to the dining room, she sent out another intercom message-this time specifically to Dan and Hamilton,

"HURRY UP!"

Sushi had very little patience. Getting up from the leather chair, she rode the lift up to the main dining room, where she would wait for the Cahills to come down.

Alistair was the first one down. Sushi shifted uncomfortably. Admittedly, the old man scared her..just a little.

"Er..there are waffles in the um kitchen."

Alistair just chuckled, grabbed a plate of waffles, and took a seat at the dining table. Sushi was glad when Amy and Dan came down, accompanied by Jonah and Phoenix. Out of all of the Cahills, Sushi knew Phoenix the least. He was on the list, so he was here, but she wasn't exactly sure why. She suspected that the other Cahills didn't really know Phoenix as well, with the exception of Jonah.

After the rest of the Cahills came down and had eaten, Sushi stood up and started the meeting.

"Good morning, guys! Today, we will have the first challenge to win the Madrigal Force! The Madrigal Force will prevent you from being executed! Erm, I mean disqualified.." Sushi gave a weak laugh.

"Anyway, for the first challenge, you will have to run on a treadmill, in the you stop, you'll fall back into the pool behind all of the treadmills. Last one standing wins the Madrigal Force!"

The Holts looked at the other Cahills disdainfully, probably thinking they would dominate this challenge. Natalie seemed terrified at the fact that she might ruin her clothes in the rain.

"This challenge will take place in.." Sushi looked at her watch, "10 minutes! Get ready and meet me in the gym!"

* * *

><p>In the gym, the Cahills got ready for the first challenge. Sushi was busy powering up the treadmills. Most of the competitors were dressed in athletic wear, and were warming up for the challenge. After all of the treadmills were taken care of, Sushi stood up and called all of the Cahills over.<p>

**"**Ok, everyone! Pick a treadmill and let's get started!" she barked, "3..2..1..GO!" The treadmills turned on, the rain started to fall, and the Cahills started to run.

The first one out was Alistair. Sushi had expected that..no offense to him of course. Next was Natalie, which was also expected. Nellie and Ian were next. Wow.. four people and the challenge had just started!

After a couple of minutes Amy went down, soon followed by Dan and Jonah. Down came the Starlings, all at once. Now it was just the Wizards and the Holts. Five minutes later, they had their winner.

"The winner of the first challenge is.. Hamilton Holt! Congratulations Hamilton, you are safe from elimination! You can all go back to the main house, and I will call you down when it is time for the elimination!" Sushi announced.

* * *

><p>All of the Cahills plus Sushi were now gathered in the elimination room. Everyone was looking at each other suspiciously. No one seemed to trust each other. One by one, each Cahill entered the voting booth to vote for whoever they wanted eliminated. After everyone finished, Sushi went to the voting booth and soon exited, holding a slip of paper in her hand.<p>

" The first Cahill to be sent home is..Alistair Oh! Sorry, Alistair!" Sushi sat back down, not looking very sorry at all. Alistair shook hands with everyone, and departed.

"Well, that is the end of this week's challenge! Thank you all for participation! I will call you down for the next challenge. See you all later!"

* * *

><p><strong>AU: So, the end of chapter two! Remember to vote for elimination and to vote for the winner of the Madrigal Force! You can vote for the following characters:**

**Amy Cahill**

**Dan Cahill**

**Nellie Gomez**

**Ian Kabra**

**Natalie Kabra**

**Jonah Wizard**

**Phoenix Wizard**

**Reagan Holt**

**Madison Holt**

**Hamilton Holt**

**Sinead Starling**

**Ned Starling**

**Ted Starling**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
